Poison Necrozma
Personality Before coming to Mobius, Poison was ruthless, violent and sadistic as was required to survive in the underworld. But ever since he arrived, he has grown to become nicer, compassionate and more empathetic, mostly due to care and comfort from those around him. Though he still shows signs of his underworld persona when angry or under intense stress. Appearance Clothing Poison prefers to wear a simple black coat with ripped blue jeans and no shirt. Along with a pair of red gloves which are adorned with a cross and a pair of sturdy black boots. Finally, he likes wear a necklace with a silver cross attached to it. Looks Hair Color: Poison had snowy white hair before his move to Mobius, but he dyed it black as a means to disguise himself. Hair Style: Poison experiments with hairstyles, but his favorite is just some messy bangs. Fur Color: Poison's fur is a rich brown. Eye Color: Poison's eyes are crystal clear green. Height: Poison stands at slightly above average four feet. Weight: Poison weighs about 165 pounds, some due to muscle but it's really from his genes. Poison has thin black wings and a spiked tail when in his incubus form. But when he's not, those vanish and his tail becomes a normal otter tail. Poison's Family Walrid: Father and king of a demon realm that makes frequent contact with Mobius. Growing up, Poison was taught by him to see creatures that were not demons to be lower than dirt. After going to Mayak for training, Poison realized how much of an evil bastard his father was and how much he hated him. Karen: Mother and an otter. During his early childhood, Poison didn't know his mother. When he finally met her, he realized that not all Hartians were bad and decided to stay. Poison can't see his mother due to demon law, but he knows she loves him. Poison also has many brothers and sisters. But his favorites are his younger brother Caristo and his older sister Hypa. Caristo is leagues more mature and cool-headed than Poison. He used to be in charge of training Poison in firearms, a special demon practice. Caristo isn't sure what to think about his brother sometimes and just wishes he would be a little gentler. Hypa, on the other hand, was Poison's trainer in seduction and other aspects of being an incubus due to her being an already well-known succubus. She is not so thrilled with the idea of him actually using these skills and so watches him when he's roaming free on Mobius. She is more open with her spying and tends to nag him when she feels it's the right time, much to his chagrin. Relationships Friends: Moka, Moka is someone dear to him even if he won't admit it. She was the first friend he ever had on Mayak and he enjoys her company. Linae, One of his maids in the demon realm and also his caretaker while he's on Mayak. Poison and Linae both have a weird friendship that sometimes borders on insanity. And, Foast, a classmate at school and president of the school's Church Club. Despite a very rough start due to Poison's lineage, the two soon viewed each other as friends due to equal interests in both religious studies and demon hunting. Rival: Gashdra, One of Poison's many siblings and a full demon. He was tasked by Poison's father to kill Poison, but instead likes challenging his brother to fights just to keep himself entertained. Enemy: Walrid. Ever since finding out about the truth behind his birth, Poison has wished that his father would die. Even now, he is training to kill and overthrow his father as king of the demon realm with help from Moka and Linae. Abilities Abilities: Singing. Poison is able to sing in order to trance others into doing his bidding thanks to some training. Dancing, Much like singing, Poison can use dancing in order to trance someone into obeying him. And, cooking. Moka has been teaching him to cook and he really enjoys it, being able to make things from cake to pizza. Special Ability: Poison is able to manipulate light, he can make it dark as night or create blinding flashes. And, Poison can force someone to do what he wants using mind control. But he is reluctant to do so and only does this when needed. Weaknesses: Poison's sense of smell is far stronger than an average being's and thus he is cautious not to overload on a scent. Poison is unable to swim very well due to lack of practice and he is fairly short-sighted due to not quite becoming used to Mayak, but he refuses to wear glasses. ---- =Story= Poison's Early Life Poison was born in the demon realm.He grew up the prince of the demons. He always wondered where his mom was. When he was 6, he asked his dad: the King of Demons. But the only answer Poison got was he didn't have a mom. That made him bitter, enough to attack everyone in the realm. His dad soon had enough of it and took his son to Mayak where his mom was. It took a while, but Poison soon found his mom, her name was Karen. Poison was glad to see his mom. But his happiness was short lived. His mom later told him she was no longer allowed to see her son, because of Demon law. Poison was so devastated that he ran away to a park where he met an otter girl. She played with him until his dad found and took him back to the demon world. For the next several years, Poison studied and trained to be the next Demon King. But every once in a while, he would think about the girl that kept him company. But his dad wouldn't allow his son to think about Hartians, so he punished him and beat it out of him. Poison eventually grew into a hateful person. He would order everyone to do his bidding. After a few years, more or less. His dad told him to begin his training on Mayak. Poison and Moka Poison arrived in Mayak ready to begin his training. By the time he got to training, he lost some of his evil tendencies, but it didn't take much for him to gain them again. So instead of training, he started beating up people to prove his worth, he got into trouble for his actions numerous times. But he still escaped their pursuit. Poison traveled all around the world looking for trouble and getting into it. He soon discovered that once a month during the day of the full moon, he loses his demon powers and personality and becomes a normal Hartian. Hating that the unfortunate fact that it happened, he decided to hide in the shadows. But one day while the full moon was out and he was normal, Poison met an otter girl named Moka.They talked and fell in love. But knowing what happened to his mother and him, he stayed at a distance. The next day while at home, Moka came by and found Poison in his demon form. She didn't mind it all and told him she had met a demon a few years earlier. Poison was glad but yelled at her. When Moka asked why he yelled. Poison told her about how he had met a Hartian girl around the same time. They started school together at Sol Middle School and Poison spent his days either ditching classes or not paying attention. Because of this and his background, everyone became afraid of him. Poison didn't really care, but every now and then, someone would enter his mind: Moka. He didn't know why, but he felt a certain connection to her. Little did he know, that Moka had the same feeling about him. Later at school when Moka was talking to two transfer students, she learned about how they had met Hartians too when visiting Mayak, at that moment, she realized it was Poison who she played with when she was younger, Now in order not to scare him, as if that was possible, she decided to wait a while before delivering the news, at least until the next full moon. So days went by and Poison suspected that Moka was hiding something. So just that night, which happened to be an early full moon, he transformed into his evil form. Right in front of Moka. She was surprised but told Poison that she was the one who played with him that night those many years ago. Poison at first didn't believe her until she gave a picture she had taken of them playing. Poison looked at her and remembered everything. Moka gave him a hug under the moonlight which transformed Poison back into his normal form. Poison then returned the hug, having felt he finally had someone he had positive feelings for. Category:Males Category:Evil Category:Spiritual Characters Category:Hybrids